Rider of Black
Rider of Black is the Rider-class Servant of the Black Faction of the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia. His true name is Astolfo, one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, and the son of an English king. Of the Twelve Paladins, Astolfo was said to be the most handsome, on top of being eternally optimistic and lacking anything resembling common sense or reasoning. He has created many legends, collecting many treasures from across the world in his adventures and ultimately even reaching the Moon on the back of his trusty Hippogriff. Statistics *'Name': Rider of Black, Astolfo *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male (Has an androgynous appearance) *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Rider-class Servant *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': His sword, and his Noble Phantasms, the Trap of Argalia, La Black Luna, and Casseur de Logistille. *'Weaknesses': Astolfo lacks restraint and common sense and thus constantly blabbers about things, giving away important information such as his strengths and weaknesses without thinking much of it. He sometimes even forgets the names of his own Noble Phantasms. The phasing ability of his Hippogriff has a high mana cost and taxes his stamina. Amplifying his strength with Monstrous Strength damages his body. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Faye Mata Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment La Black Luna: Magic Flute That Calls Panic: A great hunting horn that was given to Astolfo by the witch Logistilla. When not being actively used, it is kept at a small size and hung on his hip, but when he activates it, it grows to its full size and encircles his body. With its activation, it emits an extremely loud magical sound similar to the roar of a dragon, the cry of a giant bird, and the neighing of a divine horse, slamming into any enemies nearby as an explosive wave of sound. : Those who are killed by the attack will be instantly reduced to dust, which is quickly blown away by the explosion of force. While it can instantly destroy large amounts of weaker enemies, its destructive power is not that great when used against Servants. However, its true power is in blowing out the hearing of opponents. While most Servants would only be slightly disadvantaged by the loss of their hearing, if it used at the opportune moment, it can turn a battle around. Casseur de Logistille: Destruction Declaration: A thick leather book given to Astolfo by the witch Logistilla, containing records on methods to break essentially any magecraft. It thus grants Astolfo the passive ability to negate magecraft of even A-rank, amplifying his lacking Magic Resistance of D to A, and effectively making him immune to modern magi. He originally forgets its name, instead calling it Luna Break Manual: Magical All-purpose Tome of Tactics until he remembers its True Name when he realizes the Moon is not in the sky. For Astolfo, who found his reason on the moon, only regains it when the moon is not visible, as it means that his reasoning can no longer be there. With the release of its True Name, Astolfo gains the ability to break all magecraft close to High-Thaumaturgy, with the exception of Reality Marbles. Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch!: A shining golden lance that originally belonged to the knight Argalia, but was "borrowed" by Astolfo. Argalia used it in tournaments to unseat every knight he touched with its golden tip, including Astolfo, but left it behind after being defeated by a knight who refused to surrender. Astolfo noticed that he dropped it, and casually, silently "borrowed" it for his own use. It lacks much killing ability on its own, but its own unique powers are quite useful. When it strikes a Servant, it cuts the supply of magical energy to the affected part, and it always strikes the "legs" of their spiritual body, thus returning everything below their knee into spirit form and causing them to collapse. However, it can be quickly recovered from, especially if one uses a Luck check. Hippogriff: Otherworldly Phantom Horse: Astolfo's favored mount, which he secured from the evil magus Atlante. While he has ridden on many mounts, such as his horse, Rabicano, and even a Griffin, his Hippogriff is the most famous. In Orlando Furioso, he even flew to the Moon with his Hippogriff to save Roland. On top of being quite fast, its charge has the power of an A-rank attack, but its true application is in the nature of its impossible existence. By exploiting this, it can phase between reality and the Reverse Side of the World, allowing Astolfo to disappear from sight and phase through attacks. However, the cost of this is extremely high, and Astolfo can thus only use it in short bursts. In addition, as a Servant's Noble Phantasm, the Hippogriff can not truly reach the Reverse Side of the World. Class Skills: * Personal Skills: * Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Rider-class Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters